Harry Potter and the Muggleborn
by Oni Rinku
Summary: A new year starts at Hogwarts and Harry meets someone who will change his life forever. Teacher!Harry. Ignores Epilogue and parts of DH.


Hello everyone, Oni Rinku here with yet the beginning of yet another story. I got the idea while I was on my way home from work one day and it just wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it down. I would like to let everyone who reads Brotherhood know that I'm still working on it and have an outline of where I want that story to go. This is intended to be a one shot but I might just continue it if inspiration strikes me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing it for a while.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Harry Potter (otherwise known as the boy-who-lived to some) puts down his book and gets ready for a new year at Hogwarts. Trying to not think about the coming school year, he grabs his wand and prepares to pick up his students. You see, he's one of the few who can claim to be a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To be more specific, he the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmaster as Minerva McGonagall has now become the new Headmistress. After being asked to introduce young muggleborns into the wondrous world of magic Harry quickly agreed, remembering his own by Hagrid. Leaving the school Harry sets off to get the first of his students to be introduced without any problems, bar the parents asking to see the school itself. His rest of his meetings went well until he makes his way to fourteen seventy-three, Blackberry Lane; his current student's house.<p>

The parents of his student, being Christian extremists, believed that magic was the work of the devil and all who practice it deserved to die. Just as he arrived to the house he heard a loud scream of terror coming from the second floor window. In the back of his mind he notes that the scream sounded like a little girls, much like the ones he used to make when his uncle hit him when he was drunk. Praying to God that he wasn't too late, Harry quickly apperates to the room and immediately see's a large man pointing a gun at a little girl that he suspects to be his student.

Faster than the eye can see his hand shoots out, with no wand, and conjures a wall of steel in between the gun and girl. Just as he does that he hears the sound of a gunshot and the twang of metal hitting metal, nearly deafening him. Quickly stunning the man without his wand, he moves to the girl to reassure her that everything would be alright and without any warning, she latches on to him sobbing her heart out.

"Are you alright?" he asks in a soft voice reminiscent of his old headmaster.

Unable to get her crying in control, she just nods her head against his chest and upon hearing footsteps on the other side of the door, she tightens her grip on him, to afraid to let go.

With the door opening Harry can see a woman, presumably to the young girl's mother, with yet another gun raised and ready to shoot. Thinking quickly on his feet, Harry decides to apperate both him and the young girl to his home in Wales.

The girl, still sobbing, looks up in shock to see that she's in a place other than her own bedroom. She can see that she's in a living room of sorts with a majestic purple couch by a fireplace. Chairs a strewn around a mahogany coffee table in the center of the room, with the couch at one end; paintings hanging on the walls with the pictures themselves moving, just like a TV with the sound muted.

Finally looking up at her rescuer she sees that he's younger than her own parents. Standing taller than her father, he has messy jet black hair with a faded scar on his forehead. Looking at his deep emerald green eyes she can see them full of sympathy. She then buries her head back into his chest as a wave of emotion hits her, and she can feel his hold around her tighten just enough to give her the comfort she needs. As his chin rests on the top of her head he slowly begins say that everything will be alright, that she would never have to worry about those horrid people ever again.

After a few minutes of crying, the young girl then begins to compose herself enough to pull away from her savior.

Looking down at the young girl he just saved from being murdered a few minutes ago, he quickly goes through his mind to remember her name.

Alisa Landale.

"Alisa," he says in that same soft, velvet voice, "I know you have questions and I know you're scared. Now-"

"Alis." A small voice interrupts him. "My name is Alis. Only grand-mum calls me Alisa."

A small smile appearing on his face, Harry quickly nods his head.

"Alis it is then. Now I'm sure you're wondering what's going on and how I was able to appear in your room out of thin air and cause that massive steel wall manifest out of nothing." Getting a nod, he continues. "That my young friend is magic; real, honest to God magic."

As Harry says 'God,' the girl flinches a tiny bit and Harry quickly realizes what must have happened in that house.

"Sir," the girl begins, "my daddy says that magic is the work of the devil and all who practice using it should be killed with no mercy."

"Oh no my dear, magic is not evil. In fact I believe that God gave us magic as a heavenly gift. By the way," he says with a twinkle in his eyes, "my name is Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry."

Alis starts to smile, but hiccups with a blush appearing on her face. After a moment of smiling a frown quickly appears on her face, with a question rolling out of her mouth. "How did you appear in my room, and why did you save me?"

Taking a moment to compose his thoughts, he tries to put said thoughts in words. Finally deciding on what to say, motions her to sit on one of the chairs in the room as he sits on the couch. Taking a moment to think she shyly sits on the couch next to him, with only half a foot space in between them. With a knowing, yet concerned look on his face, he starts to speak.

"I'm one of the teachers at Hogwarts, a school that teaches magic to young children such as yourself. The subject that I teach is Transfiguration or the magical art of changing one thing to another, which is not to be confused with Alchemy. One of my jobs as a teacher is to go and introduce young muggleborn students, or students with non-magical parents, to the wizarding world. I was heading to your house to do just that when I heard you scream." Seeing her paying rapt attention, he continued.

"When I heard you scream I immediately apperated, which is the art of teleporting, into your room. Then I saw a man, presumably your father, point his gun at you. So I did what I assume anyone would do in that situation, I made sure that you were safe from immediate harm and got you out of there. Now we're here in my family home in Wales."

Somewhere in the middle of Harry talking, she lied down resting her head in his lap which caused him to start running his fingers through her hair, an action that he knew calmed him down. Seeing that she was starting to drift to sleep, he quickly calls for Winky.

"Yes master Potty, how is Winky be helping you today?"

Startled by the appearance of the elf, Alis' eyes quickly shoot wide open. Seeing the look on his young charge's face, Harry smiles and starts to talk.

"Yes, I need you to prepare a room for young Miss Alis. She'll be staying here for a while."

Looking happy at having some work to do in the house, Winky quickly disappears to do her set task. Looking down, Harry begins to explain about house-elves, what they do and how their life and magic is tied to being bonded to a family.

After Harry explanation is done Alis, in a small shy voice, asks why he's being so nice and why he's letting her stay at his house.

"Well Alis," he begins, drawing a large breath, "it all started when I was one year old. My parents were killed by a crazed murderer and I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They had the same mind set of your parents, that anyone who practices magic should be killed without mercy, although I was protected by a powerful enchantment put on me by both my mother and old Headmaster, protecting me. And when I saw you there, I was reminded of myself and wanted to help prevent what happened to me from ever happening again. If you would like you can stay here for as long as you want. I'll do everything in my power to keep you from having to go back to your parents as long as you wish me to." As Harry is saying this, Alis gently nods her head to show that she understands him.

"Speaking of which," Harry continues after a moment's pause, "I'll be right back, I have to take care of something quickly before it gets too late."

Grabbing on to the man who saved her from her death, she starts to get worried.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want you to go." She pleads with him, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't be here alone!"

Giving her a quick, reassuring hug; he stands up and motions her to follow him. Leading up a flight of stairs, he walks over to a room and opens the door.

"This will be your room while you stay here, with mine being the room across from yours; so if you need anything feel free to knock. Now why don't you take a quick nap while I run a couple of errands and when you wake up; I'll be back in the living room, sound good?"

Seeing her nod her head somewhat reluctantly, he smiles and walks her to the bed. Laying down, she quickly falls to sleep. With a last glance at his new charge, he leaves the room and apperates to his destination.

Appearing in Alis' old bedroom, he quickly sees the stunned man on the floor with a woman hovering over him. Quickly stunning her, he takes a moment to consider what he's about to do and the possible ramifications from it. Deciding to follow through with his plan, he quickly obliviates all knowledge of the couple's daughter from their minds. His work done, he vanishes the steel wall and turns the room into a study to erase all evidence. Once he finishes, he apperates to the Ministry of Magic's Muggle Relations division.

Walking up to the office of one Arthur Weasley, Harry politely knocks on the door. Hearing the faint "come in" he walks in quickly and shuts the door behind him. Seeing Mr. Weasley reading over some paperwork, he takes the liberty to sit down in one of the chairs across from his surrogate father.

Looking up from his paperwork Arthur smiles at his visitor. "Well hello there Harry, what can this old man do for you today?"

Putting his face in his hands, Harry sighs then begins to explain.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Weasley, that I've just come across an 'Addison vs. Magic' case of the worst sort. Now I've taken all of the appropriate measures and have obliviated the Alis' parents, but you're going to need to send an obliviator squad to finish the rest of the neighborhood. And just so you know, I have her resting in one of the guest rooms at my house as I'm here to file out the paper work to make her my ward by the law."

"Well Harry, I know that you're a supporter of muggleborn rights and everything, but I'm not sure if you should be the one to take her in. I know that you're one of Hogwart's Professors and that you'll eventually be her teacher, but I'm not sure if that qualifies you to take her in. You know how the wizarding world feels about having single men adopting children, and I don't want to subject you to their prejudice. They might even try to take her away from you."

Harry then gets a look of righteous fury in his normally calm eyes, and Arthur can tell that he's made a mistake.

"Then I'll tell the world the truth, that I've been in her position and that I won't let them take her without a fight. I'll even go as far to perform a blood adoption with her if she wishes." Seeing his surrogate father open his mouth, Harry interrupts. "Mr. Weasley, you know I love you and your wife as I would my own parents and I know what you're about to say. But I was the one to save her from death and I know that if I was in her shoes, I wouldn't want to be separated from my rescuer. No, I'll become her ward for now but when she wakes from her well needed nap, I'll ask if she wishes me to perform the ritual."

Realizing that Harry wouldn't budge from his position, Arthur draws a large breath and sighs.

"Very well Harry, I'll get you the paperwork and try to stop the press from finding out for now, but you know that they will find out eventually."

Looking down at his lap, Harry closes his eyes and gives his reply. "I know, but if you were in my position you would do the same thing."

"You're right Harry I would. Why don't I just pull out the forms you need then."

Leaving the Ministry after filling out the paperwork, Harry heads to his house and settles in the living room while pulling out a book on different blood rituals. Flipping open the chapter about b adoptions he begins to read, quickly loosing track of time. As he's almost done he hears a door upstairs open and close, causing him to bookmark the page and put the book on the coffee table. Looking up to the stairs Harry can see Alis walk down, looking at the different pictures in wonder as the move about.

Standing up, Harry arches his back from sitting for so long. Smiling Harry can tell that Alis is still half-asleep.

Finally having her eye's fall on her guardian, Alis remembers what happened just a few hours ago at her parent's house. Tears' welling up in her eyes she quickly rushes over to Harry and tackles him in a hug; causing Harry to reassure her that everything will be alright. Getting her tears under control she looks at Harry, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you!" she exclaims, "Thank you so much for saving me."

With a sad smile Harry looks at her knowing that, without him, she wouldn't be here today. "As I told you earlier, you're quite welcome Alis. I'm happy that you're here although I wish it could be for better reasons. Needless to say I have a couple of questions to ask you, do you feel up to answering them?"

Nodding her head; she let's go of him and half pulls, half drags him to the couch where they sit, with her leaning into him.

Seeing that she's wide awake, Harry then begins to explain that he's taken custody of her while she stays in the magical world as her guardian. He then begins to become a little hesitant as he gets ready to ask one of the most life altering questions that anyone could ever be asked.

"Alis," he begins, "I don't want your answer to this next question right now; in fact, I want you take your time thinking this over very carefully as what you decide could change your life as you know it so in a week, I'll ask you again."

Seeing her agree, he then continues.

"I want to adopt you as my daughter." Seeing her shocked look, he presses on. "In the magical world, when someone wishes to adopt another, we would both perform a blood ritual that would literally make you my daughter by blood. So if you say yes, you would become my daughter by every way possible. You would then become Alisa Potter in every way that matters. I know that you're wondering why I would propose something like this after only knowing you for half a day, am I right?"

Hearing a shocked, shy "Yes sir" come from her, he then continues.

"If I were honest with myself, I would say that I don't know why. But then that in and of itself would be a lie. The reason is that my magic is calling you the daughter of my soul. I know that you don't know what that is yet, but I would teach you everything that I know. You would never have to be afraid of anyone ever again, as I would always be there to protect you from any harm. Now as I've said; I want you to take some time to think this over."

Gathering her in for a hug, Harry silently is praying for her to agree for reasons he can't ever understand himself. Hearing her mumble something that he didn't catch, Harry asks her to say it again.

Looking up at him; she says in a quiet voice, "Can I call you Daddy?"

Tears seemingly coming from nowhere, Harry tightens his grip. "I would love that very much Alis. Feel free to call my Dad at any time."

Tears in her eyes as well, she says something that nearly breaks Harry's heart. "Thank you Daddy," she says; her promise to wait a week to make up her mind forgotten.

His heart making the decision this time, Harry proudly hugs his new daughter.

* * *

><p>And here is the end of the storychapter. As I said above, I really don't know if I'll continue this past here. Now, I'm sure I'll get some angry reviews about the Christian remark above and would like to state that I'm Christian myself and that the views of this story are in no way reflections of mine. Thank you for spending your time reading and as always, have a good day.

Oni Rinku


End file.
